Percy and Annabeth: A M-rated Love Story
by Percy-and-Annabeth-stories
Summary: Annabeth missed Percy more than anything. And now, they've taken a vacation on Long Island. Sparks have flown. Something Annabeth has wanted for a while happens. Life is changing rapidly for these two demigods.
1. Chapter 1

_ Percy_. Annabeth thought.

She was sleeping, tossing and turning in her bed. Though she would never ever admit it, 99.9% of her dreams were about Percy Jackson, her boyfriend, and one love. And even more private, 75% of those dreams were about sex.

All demigods had dreams about real things, visions almost. But ever since she had found Percy, Annabeth couldn't seem to get him out of her mind. She had wanted his advances, but Percy just... he didn't want to go that far, from what she could tell. Her dreams of Percy were very vivid, and she often woke up with her heart beating very quickly.

_ Annabeth... _She heard in her dream. Though, she heard it again and again. She woke up to see Percy over her face. she sat up and kissed him.

"You almost scared me to death, Seaweed brain!" She said laughing. They were on vacation on Long Island, away from Camp Half-blood, and Camp Jupiter. Annabeth had hoped... she had hope this week would be the time when Percy finally got it. When they could be alone together...

"Yeah, well... I wanted to see you." Percy responded, acting all embarrassed.

"Percy, it's really late. Do you wanna lay down in here? This bed is pretty big." Annabeth said, trying to hint at him.

Percy nodded and lay down, tucking Annabeth into the crook of his arm. She snuggled up against him, and the cold of the beach cabin went away as they shared warmth. Percy looked down, and Annabeth looked up. They both smiled.

"You know Percy, sometimes I wonder how I made it such a long time without you. And..." She trailed off.

"Annabeth, I woke up not knowing where or who I was, but I remembered you. You were like my North Star. And... I.. I really do love you." He said.

Annabeth was a bit shocked. She knew _she _loved Percy, that's what she was going to say, but she didn't know Percy loved her.

"Seaweed brain, I love you more than you could ever know." And with that, she leaned up and kissed him. They kissed for a long time.

That one kiss sparked something.


	2. Chapter 2

"Percy..." Annabeth bit her lip, struggling not to beg him for love.

Percy sat up on his knees, pulling Annabeth up with him. Holding on to her shirt, he kissed her passionately. Annabeth grabbed his wrists and kissed back, knocking him back over, laying on top of him. She ran her fingers through his hair, as he held her face in his hands.

Percy moved a bit and his groin ground against her. Annabeth gasped. Percy finally seemed to catch on. He began to notice little things.

Annabeth kept pressing against him, kissing him harder. She was gasping at his touch. She wanted him. Percy could finally see. So, without going too much, he moved again, this time deliberately grinding. Annabeth gasped again, but pressed against him more.

"P-Percy... Please. I need you." She managed to get out. "I really need you."

Percy said in between kisses. "But we're only 17 Anni. Are you sure?"

"I don't care Percy. I'm sure." She said.

Percy began to take his shirt off, and Annabeth saw how toned his muscles were. How deep his V-line was. Annabeth kissed his stomach once, then went back to kissing him.

"Do you want me to-" Percy started.

"Yes."

Percy began to slip Annabeth's shirt off. They lay there, mostly skin on skin. With ease, Percy slipped Annabeth's bra off. He wowed at her.

"You... You're beautiful Annabeth." He gasped.

Annabeth blushed. "Just... let's keep going okay?" She asked.

Percy nodded and quickly snapped off his shorts, revealing his bulging boxers. They pressed against each other, kissing like nothing else mattered. And right there and then, nothing did. It was just Percy and Annabeth, Annabeth and Percy. Nothing else made sense.

Annabeth pulled off her owl pajama pants and then her underwear. Percy gawked at her, more in love with her than ever before. She leaned down and forced of Percy's boxers.

"Percy... You.. you're so.. big.." Annabeth said, staring down at his manhood. She touched the fully erected part, beginning to massage it.

Percy moaned, and Annabeth did something she never thought she'd do. She moved inwards, and placed her mouth around Percy's man-hood. Percy whispered Annabeth's name. She got back up, and forced him down, kissing him aggressively.

"You are mine, Seaweed brain, mine!" She said. No one would never, EVER let let Percy leave her again.

"Please... do it." She begged. She grinded her bare girl part against Percy's manhood, bucking.

Percy turned Annabeth onto her back, his sea green eyes full of care, yet a different kind of hunger. Annabeth nodded, and Percy thrust in. She screamed and Percy stopped.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked worriedly.

"Shut up Percy! Keep going!" She yelled.

He thrust back in, Annabeth begging for him to do it faster and harder. Finally, she reached the point just before her climax.

"Percy... cum in me." She begged. She wanted to feel the warm liquid going down her. Like a nectar for a different part of the body.

"Ani... I don't know... Are you sure?" He asked.

"Do it!" She screamed at him.

And he let go, just as she did. It felt perfect, and Annabeth grabbed Percy's head, and kissed him. She scruffled his hair, as he did the same to her. It was perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

2_ weeks later._

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled. She ran down the beach, and grabbed him, hugging him closely. He had gone out to get some food 4 days before, but hadn't returned. His clothes were in shreds.

"What happened baby?" She whispered, stilling hugging him.

"Monsters, the usual." He said. Annabeth nodded. Monsters don;t take vacations just because you do.

"Here. I got the groceries." He said, motioning to his pack.

That night, they had spaghetti. They sat at the table talking about something serious.

"Percy, we need to discuss our future." Annabeth said.

Percy nodded. "Annabeth, I don't think I can ever find someone a perfect as you."

Annabeth blushed, looking down at her food. "You'd find someone in half a second, Seaweed brain." She replied.

Percy stood up, an angry look on his face.

"Percy, Wh-" Annabeth started.

"Annabeth Chase, don't you _ever _say that again. I LOVE you. And there is no one else I want to be with." He walked over to her, and pulled her up close.

"And I don"t want to hear another word about it." He said, softly. He pulled her face up closer, and gently kissed her.

"I love you too Percy." She whispered back.

After they pulled back, they began to sit down.

Annabeth doubled over, vomiting, clutching her stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled, running over to catch her. He didn't care that she was vomiting all over him. He just held her close as she sobbed.

"Anni, are you okay? What's wrong?" He asked frantically.

She kept sobbing. Percy continued holding her close. "Shhh... It's okay. Shh..." He kept whispering. "It's all okay."

Finally she stopped. "P-Percy... I think.. I think.." She couldn't finish. She just kept crying.

Percy tried to think about what could be wrong. Then he thought about a couple weeks back. He realized... they'd used no protection.

"Oh Gods. Oh gods. Annabeth, I'm so sorry." He buried his face in her shoulder. He began to cry too.

"We- We have to get a test Percy." Annabeth managed to say. Percy nodded.

"C'mon, I'll carry you to the car." Percy said, scooping her up.

Percy put her into the passenger seat of his Lexus. He got into the car and began driving.

_If Annabeth is pregnant, oh gods, we're only 17. I'm gonna be a dad... and Annabeth... Oh gods. _Percy thought as he drove. They arrived at the store, and Percy ran into but a test. It was extremely awkward.

"Okay, Annabeth, I got it. Let's go home." Percy said, petting Annabeth's head, trying to make her feel better.

"It's probably nothing. Just food poisoning. Right?" He said again.

Annabeth sniffed. "Y-yeah. Probably." She said.

When they arrived home, Annabeth went to do the test. She came out holding it, and put it on the counter, upside down while we waited for the results. We held hands, and when the timer went off, we slowly flipped it over.

+ Positive.


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth's heart stopped. She nearly fell over, but was caught by Percy. He picked her up,bridal style. Annabeth couldn't move or speak. She looked down at her stomach.

_There's a life in there. A tiny little life. _She thought. Percy put her down on the couch. Annabeth just sat there, her head in her hands, just barely crying. Percy sat down next to her, and put a blanket around her shoulders, as well as him arm. Annabeth continued to hide her face, but pressed her head into Percy's chest. Percy could hear her crying. He hugged her closely, and buried his face into her hair.

"I'm so sorry Annabeth. I'm so, so sorry." Percy said. He couldn't help but feel it was all his fault.

"Annabeth," Percy took a breath, "Annabeth, I want you to know... I'll always be here. I'm not leaving you behind. If you want to keep the baby, I'll support you. I know what it's like not to have a dad, and I don't want that for our baby." Percy said.

Even though it shouldn't be said at their age, Annabeth couldn't help but love the way Percy said _Our baby. _

She nodded. She really had no other choice than to keep the baby anyways. Demigod adoption is impossible except to other demigods, as monsters would always attack the baby, especially since this one's grandfather was Poseidon. She couldn't bear the thought of her own baby being ripped to shreds. And of course, she would _not _get an abortion. It was completely terrible. She could remember,from when she lived with her dad, one of her friend's mom got an abortion and she learned about what they did for that. No, she would have to keep the baby.

"P-Percy?" She said.

"Yeah, Ani?" He said softly.

"Would you... Would you sleep in my bed tonight? It's... it's so cold."

"Of course."

Annabeth didn't want to say the real reason she wanted him there. Some demigods have an instinct where they could feel something bad would happen. Annabeth had this feeling, and she wanted Percy there to protect her. She wanted him to hold her close, to make her cold body warm.

That night, Annabeth lay in her bed. She was turned on her side, waiting for Percy. She was restless, scared, cold. Percy was in the shower, and Annabeth could hear him singing. She laughed quietly. She didn't even notice that the water was off.

Arm wrapped around her from behind, shivers running down her spine, her body tensing.

"It's just me Annabeth." Percy said. He pulled her up close, and Annabeth took his hand in hers. After a few minutes of Percy's warm breath on her head, she finally fell alsleep.

Annabeth woke to the sound of a window breaking. She looked over and saw 4 telehikens crawling into the room. She screamed and Percy woke with a start. Annabeth started to get out her knife, but Percy had already extended Riptide, and was attacking the monsters.

"Annabeth, stay there!" He yelled. She shrank back under the covers, huddling into a ball.

One of the telehikens ripped open Percy's bicep, and he killed the monster in an instant, quickly doing the same to the other 3.

Soon, the monsters were dust piles. Percy collapsed, his arm bleeding out.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled. She ran over and sat next to him. "Percy! Where's the medical kit"

"In the kitchen, on the table." He replied weakly.

In no time at all, Annabeth was back, cleaning his wound. She was a little bit confused.

"I- I thought you were invincible." She said.

"Not anymore. Last summer, I got washed of my power. It made me feel... not human." He replied.

"This is gonna need some stitches." Annabeth said, beginning to sew up Percy's arm. But she realized, she needed salt water. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed a basin of it. She lightly applied it to Percy's arm, and it slowly began to heal.

"Percy... Why did you not let me fight? I could have helped." She asked.

"Annabeth, you... you're pregnant. I couldn't have you getting hurt. You're a bit weak right now. And I don't mean that as an insult. I can't have you, and our child getting hurt." He replied soflty, hugging her. "I love you both too much." He said. Annabeth began to cry. He carried her back to bed, and at 3 am, they finally began to get a good night's sleep.

**A/N: Just a quick shout out to my best friend Gabby K. as she does not believe I wrote this! I did thank you very much!**


	6. Chapter 6

_No. No. NO! _Annabeth screamed in her dream. It was the night after the telehikens had attacked. Annabeth's dream was making her yell out loud. Percy tried to shake her awake.

"Annabeth! Annabeth! Wake up!" He yelled. Annabeth's face was scrunched up, her hands wrapped around her own neck. Her face was beginning to turn purple. Percy tried to pry her fingers away, but they just gripped tighter. Finally, Percy had to pour some freezing water onto Annabeth's face.

"AHHH! What the heck seaweed brain?!" She yelled out, gasping for air. Percy pushed her back down.

"Don't try to move. You need to get your lungs working again." He said.

"Let me go!" She yelled. Annabeth was frantically trying to get up, like she was about to be killed. Her eyes were wild, her blonde hair in a messy, frizzy state. "Let me go! Let me go!" She kept screaming. "Let m-"

Percy knew he could get punched, but he quickly leaned down and kissed her, pressing into her face. Annabeth began to stop struggling as much, and her arms rested against Percy's head, instead of flailing around. Finally, her eyes closed, and she kissed back. Percy pulled up, and sat Annabeth up, holding her hands.

"I-I'm sorry Percy..." She said. "I was having this dream where... well... the baby... it was being ripped apart by a telehiken."

Percy could tell she was trying not to cry, trying to be strong like she normally was.

"You know, telehikens are part of one of my best memories." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, that time when we were trying to seize back that forge, the one with all of those telehikens in it... That was the first time you ever kissed me. The first time I knew I really liked you more than a friend." Percy said.

Annabeth blushed. "Yeah.. well..." She couldn't quite finish her sentence. She leaned forward and hugged Percy. It seemed they had been hugging and kissing a lot lately. Annabeth had also been crying a lot lately. Her eyes were often red and puffy.

Percy placed a hand on her stomach and began to kiss it. "Hey little baby, I'm your daddy." he said.

Annabeth giggled. "Stop it! That tickles!"

"Oh yeah? What about... this?!" Percy exclaimed. He pushed Annabeth over and began to tickle her.

Annabeth squealed. "Stop! That really tickles!"

"I know! It's supposed to!" Percy laughed.

They spent the next 20 minutes in a percy-chase-and-tickle-annabeth-while-she-tries-to -get-away loop.

"Why don't I make us breakfast?" Percy asked. "After all, we only have 4 days left here."

_That's right, _Annabeth thought. In 4 days, she and Percy would have to face Chiron. They'd probably have to leave camp, as they'd be considered parents now, and that's mostly like being an adult. All but a select few of adults had to leave camp after they were of age. Percy and Annabeth would be leaving 3 years early. Annabeth tried to put that aside, so she and Percy could enjoy the rest of the vacation.

After a couple hours, Percy and Annabeth ate a buffet worth of pancakes.

"Percy, can we go for a walk on the beach?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah. Sure." He replied.

They walked down the beach, talking.

"Hey Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"Yes, Percy?" Annabeth replied.

Percy put Annabeth in a solid chair made of water he had risen. He kneeled down, and took Annabeth's hand in his. Percy opened a box with a pure sea-crystal gem on it.

"Annabeth, I've been thinking about this since before the baby... Will you... marry me?"


	7. Chapter 7

Annabeth's mouth kept opening and closing. Her eyes were wide open. She blinked a few times.

"I- I- uh-" She kept starting. Finally, she seemed to get over the shock. "Yes, you dumb seaweed brain. Yes!" Annabeth rushed forward, and kissed Percy, nearly knocking him into the sand. Percy managed to use a wave to hold them up, then willed currents to pull them out, and under the water.

Percy willed himself to not be dry, and he and Annabeth felt the water on their skin as they kissed. They shot back up to the surface, still kissing, Annabeth's legs wrapped around Percy's waist. Percy pushed them back to the beach, and carried Annabeth back to the beach house.

On the way there, Annabeth fell asleep. Percy looked down at her, thinking about how lucky he was to have Annabeth as his own. Annabeth could get any guy she wanted with her blonde hair, and gray eyes. The silver streak in her hair from holding up the sky made her look even more stunning. Percy touched his silver streak. He remembered how he and Artemis had saved Annabeth by taking turns with the sky.

When they reached home, Percy put Annabeth's ring on her finger, and put her to bed. He lay down with her, feeling her hair, touching her face. Annabeth barely woke, opening her eyes into his. They smiled at each other.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain." She whispered.

"I love you too, Anni." Percy whispered back.

Percy wrapped his hands around Annabeth's face, and kissed her forehead. Annabeth laughed quietly.

"How's the baby?" Percy asked, feeling her stomach with one hand.

"The baby's feeling good. I think I can feel it's demigod form... it's.. weird." Annabeth said, smiling.

Percy kissed her. "Good. Because I want us to have a family. A real family."

They cuddled for the rest of the morning, then decided to go back to the beach.

Percy built a huge sand castle, with a throne large enough for a person. He walked Annabeth over to it, holding her hand. Annabeth sat down.

"My queen." Percy laughed, placing a beach bramble crown on her head. Annabeth giggled.

"Percy, how did I live without you, those months while you were missing?" Annabeth asked, sighing.

Percy shook his head. "Annabeth, let me tell you something. When I was missing, I couldn't remember ANYTHING except for your name, your face. I swear, you kept me alive. I knew... I knew that the only way I would be at peace would be if I was with you again. At night... at night I would have dreams, dreams about things that happened with us. I would pace back and forth, figuring out why I needed you. When you found me, I swear... I knew it was fixed. Everything. YOU were my key to my life. And right now, I need you more than ever."

"Wow, Seaweed brain, that was deep. I think I can sum up my little story into 3 words. I. Love. You." Annabeth said. She was blushing like mad, looking down. She didn't know she meant so much to Percy. She didn't know Percy needed her so much. They left their sand castle behind, and walked hand in hand down the beach.

Nothing was said for a while. Annabeth just leaned against Percy, and looked down smiling. Her orange tank top was still completely flat. Annabeth wondered how long it would take before her stomach was large. She put one hand on her stomach. Percy looked over and smiled, putting his hand over it. Before long, he began to tickle her again.

Annabeth screamed, and down the beach, laughing. Percy chased after her, grabbing her, and throwing her over his shoulder when he finally caught her.

The sun was setting as they were walking back. Percy sat down on a rock, and hugged Annabeth. She wrapped her arms around his head. Percy waved his hand out towards the ocean.

A huge wave shot up in the shape of a heart.

"I love you too, seaweed brain."


	8. Author's Note

Hi Everyone! Holy crap! 1.24k views on the FIRST day?! You guys are awesome! So, I just wanted to say, I'm not new to Fanfiction, and a few other things!

So first off, Please, please, PLEASE, review my story. I would LOVE to know what you think, so i can make my story better!

Next: I spam updates lol. I can really only update on weekends, so on Friday-Sunday, be prepared for MAJOR spam! You can basically expect an update every 1-3 hours!

Last: Thank you for so many views and reads! I love you guys already!

Bye!


	9. Chapter 8

_4 days later_

Percy and Annabeth walked out of the cabin nervously. They would be returning to Camp Half-Blood today. Annabeth sat down on the porch step.

"Percy... I can't do this." She said. "I thought I could, but... Chiron's like my dad. He's been there for me since I was 7 years old. I can't just go tell him I'm pregnant."

Percy patted her shoulder then helped her up. "Annabeth, it's okay. I'm going to be with you. He's going to be angry with me, if he's angry at all. I did this to you."

"Percy, I asked for you to do it. I just didn't think..." She trailed off.

Percy nodded, and opened the car door for Annabeth. She climbed in, and sat with her hands folded in her lap, biting her lip.

_Gods, she so cute, _Percy thought. He got into the driver's seat, and they started the 30 minute journey back to camp.

When they arrived, they sat in the car for a while. Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand. He noticed her face was wet, and he dried it with his fingers.

"Annabeth, it's going to be fine. I promise, if Chiron gets mad, you can hide behind me." Percy said.

They walked up Half-blood hill, greeting the dragon as they passed. At the top of the hill, Leo, Hazel and Rachel were waiting.

"Percy! Annabeth!" They exclaimed. They all came in for a hug.

"Hey guys!" Percy said, looking at his friends. "Hey, I know we just got here, but we both really need to talk to Chiron, okay?"

The group exchanged looks. "Okay." Leo replied.

"Chiron?" Percy called out in the big house.

"In the living room!" Chiron yelled back.

"Chiron, Annabeth and I have something we need to tell you." Percy said.

"Alright then, what is it?" Chiron asked.

"Annabeth is... she's... pregnant."

Chiron's eyes widened. "Ah... Congratulations then?" He said, not knowing what to think.

"And... we're engaged." Annabeth squeaked, holding onto Percy.

"Very good, very good." Chiron nodded. "Well, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson, you know the procedures, you may take as much mortal cash as needed, get your apartment, and please know that we are always here for you."

"T-That's it?" Percy stuttered. "We... can't live here any more?"

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Jackson, small children under 5 can not live here, as it is quite dangerous. We will miss you both." Chiron said.

With shock, Percy realized Chiron was glaring. He was upset.

"Well... Goodbye then Chiron..." Percy waved. Chiron nodded.

Percy and Annabeth walked out. Annabeth was crying. They went and withdrew 7 million from the mortal money maker, and got into Percy's Lexus, Annabeth on his lap.

Annabeth cried, and Percy wrapped his arms around her.

"I know, I know. I'm so, so, so sorry Annabeth. This is all my fault." Percy whispered.

"No seaweed brain, it's my fault!" Annabeth said angrily. She wiped her tears away and climbed into her own seat. Annabeth had to be strong.

After only that one day, they decided to buy the beach house they had been staying in. Annabeth loved the house, and the location, and Percy of course, loved the beach. But the thing they loved most, was that is was the place they had done something special. The place so many tears had been cried. The place that they were both sure would have memories for years to come.

That night, Annabeth put her Camp shirt and necklace into a box, Percy the same, and they placed them into the attic. No one would be seeing those for a long while.


	10. Chapter 9

_8 months later _

Annabeth lay on the couch, crying. She was 9 months pregnant, and she felt like the baby might be coming.

"Percy... it hurts..." She moaned.

Percy held her hand, kissing her forehead.

"Annabeth, are you sure that the baby's coming?" He asked.

Annabeth nodded, scrunching up her face in pain.

"Okay, baby." He replied.

A child born of two demigods could not be born in a hospital. Annabeth regretted that fact greatly. Percy carried her out onto the deck, and put her into the special birthing pool he had gotten from Poseidon. It was enchanted to help speed up the process of birth. The baby would be born being able to breathe under water.

"Percy... Percy..." Annabeth cried. She squeezed his hand. "Percy..."

"Shh... Only a few minutes from now..." He said. Suddenly, Annabeth tilted back her head and began to scream.

"Annabeth, it's okay! Keep going!" He encouraged her. Annabeth gripped his hand so tight, both of their fingers turned purple. Still, she pulled through. Annabeth was strong. She bit her lip, but it started to bleed. She soon went back to screaming.

Finally, the baby was out, and the magic tub cleaned it, and fixed the umbilical cord. The baby was placed into Annabeth's arms. It was a girl.

Annabeth quickly stopped screaming, as she looked down at the little baby in her arms. Percy stood over them, gawking at her.

"She's..." Annabeth began.

"Perfect." They both said at the same time.

She had Annabeth's beautiful blonde locks, and Percy's sea green eyes.

"What... what are we going to name her?" Percy asked.

"What about... Ryleigh?" Annabeth asked, looking up at Percy.

"That's... perfect. Ryleigh... Camilla... Jackson?" Percy replied.

"Yes. Ryleigh Camilla Jackson." Annabeth nodded.

Percy helped her out of the pool, and carried her and Ryleigh to the nursery. Percy and Annabeth had spent weeks carrying out Annabeth's design for the nursery. It was magically enchanted to look like the ocean, the beach. Neither of the two wanted to put Ryleigh down, but she was tired.

"How... how did we make this perfect baby?" Annabeth asked.

"I know that you had a big part in it. She looks just like you." Percy cooed.

"Yeah.. except she has your beautiful eyes." Annabeth looked down blushing. Percy tilted her chin up, and kissed her.

"You, Annabeth Chase, are the most perfect person on the planet. You make me better everyday, and I love you for that. Probably, had I gotten some other girl pregnant, I would have just run away, scared. But you... You make me so sure of myself. You are a steady, extremely intelligent girl, whom I can always count on. Yes, you made one mistake, but look how amazing that 'mistake' turned out to be. Nothing you do can ever come out wrong." Percy hugged Annabeth.

"Wow, seaweed brain, that was deep. I love you too, and I really don't know I could ever live without you." Annabeth whispered.

Percy carried her off to their room. They lay there all night long, cuddling, talking, kissing.

Annabeth felt completely safe with Percy. She knew nothing would ever hurt her when she was with him. She hadn't had to use her knife once since she and Percy had first gone on vacation. Now, she had a perfect life. She was getting married in two months, she had a perfect little daughter who slept all the way through the night. Now, she had a family.

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is the last chapter for tonight! It's not the end of the story, don't worry! This is just the first part! I hope you enjoyed part 1, as all of part 2 should be here tomorrow! There will be somewhere around 10 parts in this story, I hope you enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 10

_Seaweed brain... _Annabeth's mind thought as she dreamed. _My seaweed brain. Mine._

"Anni... Anni..." Annabeth heard.

_Mmmmm... My seaweed brain. _Annabeth kept dreaming. "Annabeth... wake up..."

Annabeth woke, grinning. "My seaweed brain."

"My Anni." Percy whispered, rubbing his nose against hers.

Annabeth giggled. _Gods, she so cute in the morning_, Percy thought. He leaned down and kissed her. Annabeth bit his bottom lips lightly. "Grrrr..." She laughed.

"Anni, I think Ryleigh is hungry." Percy whispered. Annabeth nodded. Percy got up and grabbed the 1 year old from her crib, along with her bottle.

As they fed her, Percy asked, "Annabeth, do you know what tomorrow is?"

Annabeth shook her head.

"It's your 19th birthday silly!" Percy laughed.

Annabeth gasped. "Oh yeah! Gods... I can remember when we were 12 Percy..." The both burst out laughing.

Annabeth and Percy looked down at their daughter. At 1 year, her hair had covered her neck already. It was long and slightly curled, silky and smooth. Though neither Percy or Annabeth knew why or how, Ryleigh had one small streak of gray, like the ones that had faded from their own hair. Her eyes were a bright, sea-crystal green that glittered so softly in the morning light streaming through the windows. Her eyelashes were long and dark, and reminded Annabeth of Percy.

"How... How did we make this perfect child?" Annabeth wondered out loud.

Percy laughed. "I think you had a big part in it, Annie. She looks just like you."

Annabeth blushed, and looked down. Ryleigh was already beginning to fall asleep.

"I'm surprised her godly grandparent isn't Hypnos, what with how much she sleeps." Annabeth laughed. "I guess I had better go put her back to bed."

"Let me." Percy tried to take Ryleigh from Annabeth, but Annabeth growled at him, smile on his face. "Fine, we can both take her." He agreed.

They walked into the nursery, and put Ryleigh into her crib. Percy put his hand on Annabeth's shoulder.

"Ryleigh is the best mistake I ever made." He sighed. Annabeth looked up at Percy, the snuggled close to him.

"Me too, Seaweed Brain, me too." She said. They walked out of the room, and went to sit on the beach.

Annabeth noticed a strange vibe in the air, her skin tingled. The ocean began to slow, her thoughts seemed to muddle all together. And with no warning at all, she completely passed out.

"Annabeth? Annabeth?! Annabeth!" Percy yelled, shaking her frantically. Annabeth didn't seem to be breathing. Percy called on his water-sitter, Trent.

"Trent, watch Ryleigh!" Percy yelled as he ran towards his car, carrying Annabeth. Her blonde hair was hanging down, not looking quite as shiny as it had before. Her eyes were rolled in the back of her head. Percy noticed her chest starting to move again, but he didn't stop running.

"Seaweed... Brain?" She murmured. "Wh-What's going on..?"

Percy just shook his head and put her down in the car, buckling her in.

"We're going to go see Chiron. This is the second time, but this time, you stopped breathing." He said, starting the car.

Annabeth still couldn't quite process anything. She drifted in and out of a dream, one she couldn't make since of. Every time she opened her eyes, she saw Percy driving, obviously very concerned.

"You're cute when you're worried. Your eyebrows get all scrunched together." Annabeth said. She didn't know why, but that phrase sounded familiar.

Percy could just barely hear what she was saying while she was asleep, but it made him laugh..

"Kiss me seaweed brain, before I beat you up."


	12. Chapter 11

Annabeth was having a great dream until the Oracle of Delphi showed up. The girl was not Rachel, but an old familiar bagged up hippie mummy.

_Annabeth looked out the window and saw Percy, an older Ryleigh, and another little boy with dark hair. Percy waved for her to come outside. She walked out of the beach house, and stepped onto the lush green front yard. _

"_Mommy!" The two little kids yelled as they ran towards her. They hugged her tightly. Percy smiled at her. _

"_Tristan, Ryleigh, come back here!" He yelled jokingly. Ryleigh ran back over, but the little boy Percy had called Tristan stayed. Annabeth picked him up. He had beautiful locks of dark hair like Percy did, but his eyes... They were a startling gray that made his little kid look not so little kid-ish. He couldn't be more than around 1 or 2, but he was obviously very intelligent._

_Annabeth walked with the boy in her arms, and sat down on a blanket that Percy and Ryleigh were on. It appeared they were having a picnic. Ryleigh was eating watermelon, and the pink juice was dribbling all over her chin. Annabeth smiled, and wiped it away. _

_Everything seemed perfect, but the vision suddenly froze. The hippie mummy appeared out of nowhere, sitting on her old 3 legged stool. A dark mist sprung from her mouth, and Annabeth could sense the prophecy coming._

_In her raspy, snake life voice, the oracle said:_

"_Two children shall the wisdom daughter bear, _

_son of sea shall find they have disappeared, _

_Both wisdom and sea shall despair, _

_they will look through earth, water and air. _

_While of Calistra, they should beware, _

_Sea and Wisdom shall follow the silver hair,_

_and the children should be back in their care._

_All only have until the winter solstice to find, _

_or the two little children will run out of time, _

_Calistra thinks she's done no crime, _

_to her blood and death are a perfect rhyme._

_Sea shall face his biggest fear,_

_Wisdom shall be terrified to tears,_

_One last battle is very near,_

_All past problem shall finally be clear._

_First child of demigod, _

_beware of the maze._

_Second child shall avoid the craze,_

_Their parents and Gods they shall amaze."_

And with that terrifying note, the dream ended. Annabeth was very confused. What was a Calistra? And Annabeth only had one child, not two, even though she suspected another could be on the way. Her eyes opened.

"Percy, stop the car." She said in a calm voice, which still caused Percy to slam on the breaks. She explained to him the dream, the prophecy. She told him about how she suspected she was carrying that second child.

"Really? A son?" Percy asked, a happy light in his eyes.

"Looks like it, except for the fact that he and Riley are going to be captured by some monster." She replied.


	13. Author's NoteMini chapter

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the feedback! So, I'm sorry to skip ahead, but I REALLY want to get into the real adventure! So, The Calistra. I've gotten a few PM's on what that is. Calistra is a monster of my own creation! Basically, she is the daughter of Arachne and the minotaur. (Weird, right?) She has two regular legs, and two regular arms, but starting at the waist, she had 4 spider legs. She has horns, and sharp teeth. She wears a dress of flames, and her hands can also produce these flames. Her most unusual thing is her power over male minds. Even to young males, she appears to be the most beautiful women in their mind's eye. She is kinda like Aphrodite and the vampire things (sorry can't remember the names) that attack Percy and Rachel in Battle of the Labyrinth. Only smart females can see the real way she looks, and then they have to convince the male to see it too. Calistra especially enjoys young children and male heroes for food. She can only capture and eat them by burning them to death, which is where her dress comes in. She beckons the victim, asking for a kiss, hug, etc. When they come in, her spider legs force the victim into her fire dress, killing them. I'll let you make sense of the prophecy from there! :)**

2 years later.

Percy and Annabeth began every morning by waking up Ryleigh and Tristan. Riley was 3, Tristan was 1 and a half.

"Mommy! Mommy, there's a spider!" Ryleigh screamed, but Annabeth screamed louder. She jumped onto Percy.

"Kill it! Kill it!" She yelled.

Percy picked up the tiny daddy long-leg. "Aww Anni! It's just a baby."

"KILL IT PERCY! Kill it or I'll kill you!"

Percy didn't kill it. He put it outside, smiling the whole time. Annabeth had picked up Ryleigh, and simply walked into Tristan's room like nothing had happened.

**A/N: Hey guys again! I'm sorry this chapter is so short! Like literally nothing! I just added this as an in between for an author's note, lol. I feel like, now, when I upload any author's note, I'll add a quick mini chapter of something that's barely relevant to the plot. And to the person that asked, yes, all of my chapters are usually inspired by pictures. This mini was inspired by the one where Annabeth says, "Spider! Kill it! Spider" and Percy says, "Yes, yes." **** XD XD, I cracked up at that one so much! XD thanks for staying with me! Bye! **


End file.
